1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the control and use of multiple propulsion units in watercraft, and more particularly to networking an array of propulsion units in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Relatively small watercraft such as pleasure boats and fishing boats can employ a propulsion unit such as an outboard motor or a plurality of outboard motors. An outboard motor typically incorporates an internal combustion engine placed atop thereof and a propeller disposed in a submerged position when the associated watercraft rests on a surface of a body of water. The engine powers the propeller to propel the watercraft. A plurality of side by side outboard motors can be mounted on the transom of the watercraft.
Outboard motors pose unique challenges to operators when multiple outboards are used simultaneously on a watercraft. Each outboard will behave differently based on their positions on the transom. Each outboard motor in the array is capable of tilting and trimming during operation in concert with the other motors in the array or independently within the array.
One aspect of using multiple outboard motors in an array on a watercraft is that all outboard motors in the array may not produce the same thrust, and may run with different characteristics such as efficiency, power output, and durability. For example one outboard motor my begin to wear out faster, or may produce less thrust, than the others in the array.
Constructing a watercraft with multiple propulsion units creates certain difficulties. For example, when multiple outboard motors are connected to a boat, separate conduits are normally attached to each motor. In particular, a separate control cable is used to connect each throttle lever to each outboard motor. Additionally, separate conduits are used to connect each outboard motor with designated gauges mounted in the cockpit for monitoring conditions of the engine, such as engine speed and temperature. In such a marine environment, of course, all of the conduits should be protected from corrosion, and in the case of electrical conduits, protected from short circuits caused by water.